


Shakespeare in Space: A New Hamlet

by SnowglobesWorks



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Everyone Else Is A Combination of Characters, F/M, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Funny, Gen, Horatio is Horatio, Humor, No Incest, Obi-Wan is Close in Age to Padmé, Screenplay/Script Format, tragic danish boyfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowglobesWorks/pseuds/SnowglobesWorks
Summary: Saw a meme that said "It's Over Romeo, I Have The High Ground!" and this was born.MARK HAMLET looks to avenge the death of his father, ROMEO HAMLET, who won't admit to who killed him. Meanwhile, CLAUDIUS KENOBI attempts to train MARK HAMLET, who just wants to go to Tosche Station.Horatio is the only one who isn't a crossover character, and he's well aware he's in a play (for once). As this updates, I'll update the character list.
Relationships: Claudius/Gertrude (Hamlet), Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet), Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars Hire Me Challenge... I also write professionally 👀

ROMEO HAMLET is ANAKIN SKYWALKER

JULIET GERTRUDE AMIDALA is PADMÉ AMIDALA

CLAUDIUS KENOBI is OBI-WAN KENOBI

MARK HAMLET is LUKE SKYWALKER

LAERTES is HAN SOLO

OPHELIA is LEIA ORGANA* [A/N: There is no incest in this story, though… @ George Lucas]

HORATIO is HORATIO

...more to come


	2. Episode 1: Revenge of Juliet

ACT 1

[We open on a familiar scene. A balcony, a girl in a nightgown lamenting at the window, a boy rustling in the bushes below. The moon illuminates the scene.]

ROMEO: Butt [sic] soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair than sand: Be not--

[JULIET looks over the balcony and looks down at ROMEO, right into his eyes. He immediately shuts up. She disappears off stage for a moment and comes back, holding a lightsaber handle.]

JULIET: It's over, Romeo. I have the high ground!

[JULIET flicks her wrist. The obviously plastic lightsaber flies out of the handle and starts glowing and making humming noises. ROMEO pulls his own from his belt and flicks it on. Hers is green, his is red.]

JULIET: Claudius Kenobi told me terrible things.

ROMEO: What things?

JULIET: He said you have turned to the dark side... that you killed younglings.

ROMEO: Claudius is trying to turn you against me.

JULIET: He cares about us.

ROMEO: Us?

[ROMEO holds his lightsaber ready]

JULIET: Romeo, all I asked for was your love.

ROMEO: Love won't save you, Juliet.

JULIET: Come raise our child with me. Don't do this.

[She lowers her lightsaber slightly]

ROMEO: I won't lose you the way I lost my mother! I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I've done it for you. To protect you.

[JULIET snorts]

JULIET: What a bunch of BS!

[JULIET drops her lightsaber at ROMEO’s head. As he dodges, she pulls out a gun and shoots him. He throws his lightsaber. It hits her and sticks in her body, although it is clear she is just holding it under her arm.]

JULIET: O happy lightsaber! This is thy sheath.

[ROMEO and JULIET both fall over]

[Enter CLAUDIUS]

CLAUDIUS, to ROMEO: Until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy. I loved you, Romeo.

JULIET, quietly: Help me Claudius Kenobi… You’re my only hope.

[END ACT 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but it's just the prologue! New Chapter Update To Come Sometime Later! In the meantime, feel free to leave a comment. If it's dumb/funny enough, I may just include it in the next chapter!


End file.
